Ménage à trois, ou pas
by Lessa-chan
Summary: Peter a enfin réussi à s'incruster dans le couple formé par Stiles et Derek. Warning: OS rating MA. Présence d'un Threesome. PWP


**Note:** Ce texte est pour LiliEhlm qui est toujours là pour moi et qui me donne beaucoup d'idées perverses! Merci grande fraise.  
Ce n'est que mon deuxième lemon, soyez indulgents :)

**Warning:** Cet OS est rating M +++, de plus il contient un threesome entre trois hommes et un chouia d'inceste. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça, il vous est vivement conseillé de passer votre chemin.

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient sauf cette histoire.

* * *

**Ménage à trois… ou pas**

« Derek pénétra Stiles d'un mouvement puissant des hanches, avec un regard aguicheur, il fit signe à son oncle d'approcher.

Peter exposait fièrement son membre dressé; la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux l'excitait au plus haut point. Tout en léchant ses lèvres avec gourmandise, il approcha deux de ses doigts près de l'entrée étirée de Stiles. L'hyperactif le regardait faire avec appréhension mais Derek attrapa son visage pour fourrer sa langue dans la cavité humide et chaude. C'était le mieux qu'il pût faire pour le distraire de la douleur à venir. L'humain accueillit cette langue avec plaisir et laissa Derek explorer à loisir son palais, ses dents, avant de joindre sa propre langue à la danse.

Alors que Peter enfonçait un premier doigt lubrifié dans l'antre de Stiles, s'aidant du sexe de son neveu, Stiles se mit à gémir d'inconfort. Mais rapidement -trop rapidement- Peter ajouta un second doigt. Il ne bougeait pas pour l'instant mais l'intrusion en elle-même avait paralysé Stiles.

Derek reprit alors ses caresses sur le membre flasque du jeune humain, qui avait le souffle court. Pas question de laisser son amant souffrir, ils faisaient cela avant tout pour le plaisir. Stiles commença peu à peu à se détendre.

Pendant que les mouvements de poignet de son compagnon s'intensifiaient, Peter amorça un déplacement avec ses doigts et étira encore un peu plus l'anus déjà détendu par la présence du sexe érigé de Derek.

Grâce à l'insistance du loup et son savoir-faire, le membre de Stiles avait repris forme, du liquide pré-séminal s'échappant déjà du méat. Ses gémissements de plaisir envahissaient la pièce et les deux loups-garous se délectaient de leur mélopée. L'hyperactif recevait maintenant ardemment les doigts de Peter en son sein.

D'un regard, l'oncle et le neveu se mirent d'accord : il était temps. Peter enleva ses doigts avec précaution pour ne pas blesser Stiles et approcha son gland de l'antre accueillante…»

\- Stiles, on est rentré ! cria Derek.

D'un mouvement sec et rapide, Stiles referma l'écran de son ordinateur. Derek qui l'observait, releva un sourcil. Peter qui était juste derrière son neveu ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire.

\- Punaise, mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Ça sent les phéromones sexuelles dans tout le loft. Tu regardais un porno ?

\- P-pas du tout, balbutia le plus jeune. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Derek m'a invité à manger, répondit Peter avec un air hautain.

Derek secoua la tête devant les gamineries de son amant et de son oncle. Stiles se leva alors du canapé, l'ordinateur portable dans ses bras, afin de le monter dans leur chambre.

Alors qu'il allait poser le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, Peter -taquin- s'approcha de lui dans le but évident de lui donner une petite tape sur les fesses. Mais Stiles, tel un ressort, se dégagea rapidement de la trajectoire. Il posa un doigt rageur sur le torse de Peter et avec un regard noir comme la nuit s'écria :

\- TOI ! Tu n'as pas intérêt de toucher à mon cul où je t'égorge !

Non sans un dernier regard menaçant, il monta les escaliers bruyamment en martelant chaque marche de ses pas lourds.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal cette fois-ci ? S'étonna Peter en regardant Derek qui haussa les épaules, ignorant ce qui se passait dans la tête de son amant.

A l'étage, Stiles balança l'ordinateur sur son lit; plus question d'aller sur des sites de fanfictions. Et puis d'abord, comment tant de gens pouvaient connaître leur vie ? Et « bordel de merde », comment pouvaient-ils inventer des histoires pareilles ? Encore un truc surnaturel lié à Beacon Hills !

* * *

Euh... voilà... j'ai un peu honte, en me relisant, je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait beaucoup beaucoup de mots cochons dans cette histoire.  
J'espère aussi que vous me pardonnerez cette fin! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.  
Lili, tu as vu je l'ai publié?... *part se cacher*


End file.
